Trigger
]] "Trigger" (トリガー Torigā) is an effect included on "Trigger Units", cards colored yellow. There are four known trigger effects, and all tournament-legal trigger units are grade 0. During the deck construction, your deck must always contain 16 trigger units, and among them, you may only have up to four heal triggers (even if they have different card names). How Triggers Work *A trigger effect activates in either of these two situations, during a "drive check" or a "damage check". A trigger check is done by putting the top card of the player's deck into his or her trigger zone, and if that card is a trigger unit, its "trigger effect" will be applied immediately. After resolving all effects, the revealed card in the trigger zone is put into its owner's determined zone, regardless of whether it has a trigger effect or not (this does not mean draw a card). **In a damage check, the revealed card is sent to the player's damage zone face up. **In a drive check, the revealed card added to the player's hand. *When a player mush check for more than a trigger, each trigger effect must be applied before checking the next card. *To activate a trigger effect, a vanguard or rear-guard of the same clan as the trigger unit must be present on the player's field. Otherwise its trigger effect is unable to activate. *Trigger effects can be applied on any units on the player's field, regardless of the clan, if the trigger is activated. *Trigger effects always must be activated if possible. Therefore, if a heal trigger is activated, you must heal one damage if you fulfilled the condition, even if it causes that an effect disappears, such as a CONT Limit Break. Examples *When Battleraizer is revealed, if the player's field consists only of Nova Grappler units, all effects are given to the rear-guard, Brutal Jack. *When Grim Reaper is revealed, even if the player is mainly using Royal Paladin units, but a rear-guard is Blaster Dark, the additional power is given to Blaster Dark while Alfred Early recieves the additional critical. *When Dragon Monk, Genjo is revealed, but there are no Kagerō units on the field, its trigger effect does not activates. Trigger Effects All triggers share the effect of increasing a unit's power by +5000, which lasts until end of that turn, and this effect is independent from the other trigger effect so it can be given to different units if the player wants to. Every trigger effect is resolved in the order the player likes. *'"Draw Trigger"' : The player draws a card. It is noted by the colour red. *'"Critical Trigger"' : The player chooses one of his/her units and give it critical+1 until the end of that turn. It is noted by the colour yellow. *'"Heal Trigger"' : The player chooses one card from his/her damage zone and puts it into his/her drop zone (This is called "heal"). This can only be done if the player has equal or more damage than his/her opponent. It is noted by the colour green. *'"Stand Trigger"' : The player chooses one of his/her rear-guards, and change it from rest to stand ). It is noted by the colour blue. Frequently Asked Question #Question: If I reveals a heal trigger while I have one damage and my opponent has two damage, can I heal? Answer: No, since the heal trigger is in your trigger zone while its effect is being resolved. #Question: If an effect causes that a card is put into a player's damage zone, it is a damage check? Answer: Unless otherwise specified in that effect, it never is a damage check. Trivia *With the introduction of Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed, there are triggers that you can have up to sixteen copies in a deck, bypassing the usual rule of up to four copies in the deck. Currently, the only cards than can do this is Mass Production Sailor and Machining Cicada. *In Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime Season 1, Episode 2, It is shown that Aichi's Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine has 6000 Power. This was either an accident, or Bushiroad is still considering at that moment whether a trigger should have the same power as normal Grade 0 units. It is also possible that the mistake is intentional, as Elaine boosts will allow Gallatin to reach 16000 Power, enough to force a 10000 Shield by Kai when Dragonic Overlord is attacked. *Currently there are only four tournament-legal heal triggers with an ability, and even more curious, four is the maximum number of heal triggers in a deck. **Sphere Magus / Lozenge Magus / Sunny Smile Angel / Drive Quartet, Flows *Starting with Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits, every booster pack comes with one trigger per pack. However, this does not apply to any extra boosters that are released. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Triggers